


Firefight

by Eissel



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Generic bad guy oc is generic, Gun Violence, Hurt Riza Hawkeye, I am an incredibly cliche fuck so you can probably guess what this is about, Not as much angst/whump as you'd might expect but hey it's there, Overprotective Ed is my jam, Pre-Series, Prompt 1 - Shaky Hands, When I said the Royai was background I really did mean that, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissel/pseuds/Eissel
Summary: Ed and Riza go out on an assignment to arrest a prolific thief. Things go well right up until the moment Riza gets shot, and Ed is left to make sure she stays alive while they wait for help.





	Firefight

The first thing Ed can remember about that day when people ask is that it was cloudy. Cloudy and about to rain. The second thing he remembers is the situation itself: He had been sent out on a joint mission with Hawkeye, hunting down some robber or the other. 

It was supposed to be a standard mission, something simple that Mustang threw his way to get him out of his hair. 

Keywords: _ supposed to be. _ Of course, because _ this was his life now, _as soon as he had set foot out of Eastern Headquarters, everything had gone straight to shit. Hawkeye had come storming out, shouting at him to get in the car, apparently Fuery had gotten a report on the radio that someone had sighted the thief. 

So Ed had to endure the absolute unholy terror that was Riza Hawkeye’s driving skills under pressure. She took to the corners like a madman, and Ed swore more than once that she had driven up on the sidewalk. When she took the last turn and slammed the car into park, Ed wondered how the hell he hadn’t died of violent motion sickness. 

“Freeze!” Hawkeye shouted, halfway out of the car. Ed crawled over to her side and was about to get out as well when he felt a hand push him down. 

“Lieuten-”

“Do not come out of the car Edward.” She said quietly, and Ed got the sense that there was something terribly, _ terribly _wrong with what was going on now. “Sir!” She raised her voice. “Put the gun down.” 

“I don’t think so Miss.” Ed shivered, the man’s voice was like oil, it made him feel dirty just hearing it. “What’s going to happen here, is that _ you’re _gonna let me go, and then I’ll let this girl live.” Ed’s breathing stopped. 

He risked a glance at the situation, pushing up against Hawkeye’s palm. Thankfully, she yielded, but that left Ed with a full view of the situation: The man held a gun to a silently crying girl’s head, and Ed felt his hands gripping the upholstery of the seat tightly. 

“The military doesn’t negotiate with criminals.” Hawkeye’s voice was ice. “Let her go, or I shoot you, and I never miss.” 

“You won’t shoot me, not without her safety being guaranteed.” Ed could almost _ hear _ Hawkeye swallow hard, and he saw her body shift. 

“Hawkeye!” He hissed lowly. “Let me transmute a wall between them, then you can take the shot.” She didn’t give a verbal confirmation, but the shift in her body posture showed that she was willing for him to take the risk. Ed smirked, and clapped his hands, envisioning the well known transmutation circle.

The wall sprung up in a crackle of alchemical energy, and Ed popped out of the car, grinning. The girl quickly ran away, disappearing around a corner, and Hawkeye was currently staring the guy down, her pistol trained on him.

“So, are you going to come quietly?” She asked. The man looked wildly between her and Ed. 

“What the hell-?!”

“Courtesy of the Fullmetal Alchemist! Don’t threaten kids!” Ed shouted. “What kind of low life does that kinda shit?” The man’s watery blue eyes settled on him. 

“A _ child?! _ ” He screamed. “I got duped by a fucking _ kid?! _” He started waving the gun around, that motion distracting Ed from his usual response to that insult. 

“Sir, drop the g-” It went off, and Ed watched numbly as Hawkeye crumpled in front of him. She let out a pathetic sounding gasp as she went down, and Ed was suddenly hyper aware of everything going on around him. The gunsmoke drifted on the air, and the man had even collapsed, in shock of what he had just done. 

“Lieutenant!” He screamed, and knelt beside her. The side of her uniform was slowly turning an ugly reddish-purple and he ripped the cloth away, trying to assess the damage. 

“The thief…” She choked out. “Edward-” 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Ed slammed his hands together, transmuting an earthen dome over the prone criminal. “Fuck, Hawkeye-!” Before he could say anything else, she coughed shallowly. 

“It’s only a graze, don’t worry.” She whispered. “Don’t worry.” She hissed in pain as he brushed against the wound. 

“A graze my ass!” He screamed, and helped her out of the ruined uniform. He quickly transmuted his automail arm into a blade and ripped it to pieces. He grabbed a bunch of cloth and pressed the wad to the wound, and bound it to her bleeding side with two long strips. “Hawkeye, don’t you dare lose consciousness!” His hands were shaking as he bound the wad to her. He could feel his face heating up with anger and fear as he worked. 

“Ed, I’ll be fin-”

“Where’s the nearest hospital.” She was already looking paler, and like ** _hell _ **Ed was gonna let her die. She coughed wetly. 

“It’s a block or so away.” Ed swore. “There’s a radio set in the c-” he didn’t let her finish, just dove back into the car and dialed the Colonel’s office. 

“Hello, this is Eastern Command-”

“Put me on the phone with that fucking bastard colonel.” Ed growled. 

“Ah, Major Elric.” The secretary chuckled. “I’ll get you to him as soo-”

“Lieutenant Hawkeye is bleeding out from a bullet wound, so you’ll transfer this call _ right the fuck now! _ ” He screamed. The line went silent, but then there was a light _ click, _and Ed waited with bated breath. 

“Edward?” Fuery’s kind voice nearly made Ed cry with relief. 

“Thank Truth, Fuery, we’re in a bind, Hawkeye got shot, and I’m doing my best but I-” He realized then and there that there was a tremble in his voice, but he kept on. “I can’t do it alone, she needs medical assistance and the nearest hospital is way too far away, we’re at the jewelry store at 5th and Arête.”

There was silence again, presumably from Fuery relaying the information. 

“I’ve just phoned an ambulance, they’ll be on their way, the Colonel as well as Havoc and Breda are coming along to apprehend the criminal. Hang tight.” There was a click as Fuery hung up and Ed got back out of the car, and went back to Hawkeye, helping her to sit up, wincing as he heard her bite back a hiss of pain. 

“Sorry for leaving, Fuery said that there’ll be an ambulance on its way. Colonel Bastard’s comin’ too.”

“That’s good…” She said faintly. “Is he coming alone?” Ed stared at her in disbelief. 

“Lieutenant, worry about yourself some more.”

“I’ve had worse Edward.” She chuckled. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He replied, more than a bit gruffly. He sat down, and gripped her hand tightly as they waited for the ambulance. “But to answer your question, Breda and Havoc are comin’ with.”

He heard the sirens long before he saw the flashing lights and helped her stand. He figured she’d prefer to hobble into the vehicle rather than be loaded up on a stretcher and whisked away. He watched as the medics helped her sit down and then the white doors closed.

“Fullmetal!” Ah, and here came the criminals waking doom… Mustang jumped out of the other car that had just pulled up. “Is she okay?”

“Medics said she was stable… But she lost a lot of blood. Sorry.” The older man sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. You did the best you could. Where’s the perp?” Ed pointed to the dome. 

“Ah. Good.” Ed heard the barely concealed anger present in Mustang’s voice, and decided to give a token show of resistance. 

“Hawkeye wouldn’t want you to char him.” Mustang opened his mouth to retort before sighing. 

“Damn. You’re right.” He scowled, and glanced back to the car, where Havoc and Breda were getting out. “One of you get cuffs!” He yelled. “Mind deconstructing the dome Fullmetal?” Ed clapped his hands, and watched as the dome dissolved. The man scrambled to his feet, but Mustang snapped and a burst of flame erupted at the guy’s feet. “You should keep still, burns aren’t easy things to heal.” 

The man whimpered, but stayed where he was. Havoc and Breda restrained him, and roughly pushed him into the car. 

“Want us to-”

“Just get him to holding. We’ll slam him with everything we can.” Mustang replied. Then he glanced back at Ed. “Fullmetal and I will catch up.”

“Where the hell are _ we _going bastard?”

“_We__’ve _got hospital duty.”

“Hospital duty?”

“Making sure Hawkeye’s as comfortable as she can be.” 

“And that entails?” 

“Peppermint tea and chocolate chip cookies.” Ed choked back a laugh. 

“Well, what the hell are we waiting for? I know a good place or two around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I had such a blast making this oneshot, I might make a sequel to it (post-Whumptober of course), I just love Ed & Riza interactions and I honestly think we need more of them, the potential in that team up is sky high!


End file.
